Black Rose
by nogard64
Summary: The Blind Bandit has been having weird dreams lately.Naruto has been training like he always does in the mourning. They were brought to a new place they had never been to before. What will happen when these to meet? Betas are welcomed. Many OCs My World.
1. Chapter 1: The Darkness Within

Black Rose

Chapter 1: All That Lies in Darkness

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR

Chapter 1

All That Lies in Darkness

Lately she was suffering from insomnia because of that dream, and tonight she was having it again. Her lack of sleep was really having an effect on her and was interfering with her daily life, including her secret life as the Blind Bandit. She woke up again only to discover that nobody was awake, so it must have been about two in the morning. She then decided to go back to sleep, and the dream began again. It always began with a childish voice, saying he wanted to win and finally take down the last of the Knights of Loch Eve Lo and find the last sanctuary free from his control Loch Eve Lo itself. He would send out armies of soldiers that would always fail at claiming him his prize and thus got him mad he had long since gone crazy and complained about how he should win and how they could never stand a chance against him but they always seem to top him and his armies. This would make the girl laugh, until he finally won and slaughtered everyone. But this time she did not wake up in her room, and everything went

Page 1

black, and she could feel nothing.

He was training by the river once again using his shadow clones to help him practice his taijutsu. He had been born the night a demon attacked his village, so the demon was sealed inside him that night. Thanks to this he had enormous chakra reserves from which he could access so he did not really have to worry too much about running out of chakra while he fought in his many battles. Then there was an explosion and his senses went black.

"A voice found in darkness. I am all that remains. I will lead you back to the light. my friends, I will be your guide in this darkness which is eternal. I am your way out of the darkness. being one born in darkness with my soul as black as death, I will lead you to your destiny, the destiny which will save the lives and souls of many. But this destiny, this great burden, lies on you my friends alone, but you will have many allies to help and guide you in this new world and save everyone from his threat!" said a voice in the darkness, the voice of a girl.

The boy awoke from this darkness from his dreamlike state and saw a boy in green clothes in bare feet with hair that seemed to be in a bun. 'Weird for a boy to have their hair in a bun…' thought the boy named Naruto who had awoken from his sleep only to discover that all he noticed was he was no longer in his village and this boy might be the only clue to where he might be.

He then decided to setup some kind of a campsite while the only other person was still unconscious. He also noticed he had some gaps in his memory and it really annoyed him to a great extent when he tried to remember something. He setup a makeshift tent and a fire pit after an hour or so. Now he was looking for some fire wood because he wanted to

Page 2

have enough to last a few days. He really made quite a few mistakes today like dropping all of his ninja tools so that really slowed him down. He found a small stream nearby when picking up his ninja tools. He made a bed for the still unconscious boy who had been near him when he had woken up.

'Huh, where am I?' thought the girl as she saw nothing but darkness and heard a voice speak to her. She noticed that she had gaps in her memory and felt nothing. The only thing even heard since her dream went black was that strange voice. The voice had long since left but still it was an eerie phenomenon, going black then hearing a voice like that. She now started to feel the darkness, the blackness let up and release her senses, and she was now beginning to wake up from her dreamlike state.

Naruto was busy starting a fire since the sun was beginning to go down and was starting to get hungry too. He then noticed that he was waking up. "Hey there!" said Naruto as the boy woke up and looked over at him. "Where am I?" asked the boy as he responded to Naruto's question. "I was hoping you can tell me that…" said Naruto as he sneezed. "Oh…who are you? Because I don't know where we are but I would at least like to know who I am talking with!" said the boy with a know it all personality much like that of Naruto. "I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!" said Naruto as he made a dramatic pose. "Well Naruto I have no idea what a hokage is and I don't care for I am the Blind Bandit!" said the so called Blind Bandit. "What you're a bandit?! No wonder I am here. This is all your doing!" shouted Naruto not realizing a key word in what had been said the word being blind indicating that the person was blind and could not see which could mean that the name Blind Bandit

Page 3

might only be a title or a nickname. "This is not my doing, even I know that much if anything this was your doing!" accused the Blind Bandit. "How is this my fault? I wake up after an explosion and there you are. All I know is it was weird because it was like a feeling of nothingness after the explosion!" said Naruto. After awhile of this they just got tired and hungry.

There was a loud growl which startled Naruto to the point he almost jumped into the fire, him and the other boy calling himself the Blind Bandit were sitting around. "What was that?!" asked Naruto freaking out because of almost falling in the fire. "Oh sorry!" said the Blind Bandit "I am hungry, I feel like I haven't eaten in days!" the Blind Bandit had explained. "Oh…do you want some fish" asked Naruto holding out a fish he just cooked on a stick. "I don't need your pity!" snapped the Blind Bandit. "It's not pity it's you can pay me back later because this is about survival first above all else!" replied Naruto in a responsible voice a change from his normal. "Fine! I will eat you fish but I won't like it!" responded the Blind Bandit snatching the fish and practically eating it in one bite showing no manners at all.

They had decided to go to bed and so the Blind Bandit decided to use Naruto's makeshift bed to sleep for the night. "Thank you for taking care of me while I was unconscious and also for the food…" said the Blind Bandit. "No problem! I am sure you would do the same besides if we don't stick together in this strange new place we are probably not going to last very long!" said Naruto in a very hyper state. "You are very excided about this aren't you? You get excided easily too huh?" asked the Blind Bandit with a smirk. "You better believe it!" said Naruto with a huge grin on his face. "Well good night Naruto…" said the Blind Bandit as the two drifted off to sleep.

Page 4


	2. Chapter 2: Who Are You?

Black Rose

Chapter 2: Beginning a New Journey

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR

Chapter 2

Who Are You?

Naruto woke up with the birds like he always does and decides that he must keep up with his daily routine of training especially in his current situation and so begins to train by doing some one handed pushups while he is upside down. While he was doing this the Blind Bandit began to stir and awake from the land of dreams as well as the most restful night sleep in weeks. "Naruto? Are you there?" asked the Blind Bandit. "Yeah you want something?" replied Naruto from not to far away also wondering why the Blind Bandit asked if he was there even though the Blind Bandit was looking right at him. "What are you doing?" asked the Blind Bandit. "I am training what does it look like?" asked Naruto sarcastically. "I don't really know what it looks like but do you have to do it this early?" asked the Blind Bandit. "It's not early it's been a few hours since the sun came up!" replied Naruto.

"You seriously get up that early to train?" questioned the

Page 5

Blind Bandit. "What I always get up this early to train like a lot of others I know!" explained Naruto. "Do you really?" responded the Blind Bandit. "Believe it!" shouted Naruto in response. "Alright, alright you don't have to be so loud…" mumbled the Blind Bandit. Then the Blind Bandit got up out of the makeshift tent and bed and decided it was almost time to eat then said "Naruto do we have any food?" to which Naruto replied "Some but only enough for breakfast it's right next to you in that bag hanging from the tree!" Then the Blind Bandit by sheer luck found the bag on the first try and then took it down from the rope to get some food from it. "Naruto are you eating too?" asked the Blind Bandit who got a stomach growl as a response. "I will take that as you have not eaten yet and are eating as well," said the Blind Bandit and then got out food for both of them. "I guess I am!" laughed Naruto like the idiot he is thinking for the first time in his life that he is not an outcast and different from everybody else with the Blind Bandit who still has not given Naruto another name besides that, even so he still feels like he fits in with the Blind Bandit.

They sit around a fire pit made the day before by Naruto and they started a fire to cook the food they planned to have for breakfast. "So are going to tell me your name or am I just going to be stuck with calling you Blind Bandit?" asked Naruto sarcastically, "I guess you will!" retorted the Blind Bandit. They sat there in silence for a while and by then their breakfast was ready. The Blind Bandit grabbed the food they were going to eat and left the rest for Naruto who took all of it gladly; eating it as though he had not eaten in years, while the Blind Bandit ate is a similar fashion. That is when Naruto thought he felt an earthquake' "I think there is an

Page 6

Earthquake!" he said to the Blind Bandit while starting to gather his things and clean up their campsite a bit, "It's not an Earthquake," the Blind Bandit then replied, "It's an army…" at this point Naruto was already packed up and was now putting out the fire they had made for cooking their breakfast. "From their movements it doesn't look like they know we are here, but they don't look like the friendly type that would want to find out who we are before attacking us and they are coming straight for us so we better get moving and get out of here!" explained the Blind Bandit getting up and starting to head away from the campsite with Naruto following close behind from in the trees. This when the both heard a sound but even the Blind Bandit could not detect the source of the sound, then somebody had just appeared with a sword to Naruto's neck "Tell me who you are or I will take off his head!" said the stranger it was at this statement that the Blind Bandit turned around, "Go ahead, I don't care about what happens to him…" said the Blind Bandit to which Naruto freaked out a bit, "May I ask why you wouldn't care about somebody you are traveling with?" asked the stranger as Naruto continued to freak-out, "What do you mean you don't care?! Just do as he says!" Naruto yelled not wanting to die just because the Blind Bandit would not say who they were. "You're afraid aren't you?" the Blind Bandit asked the stranger, "Those soldiers are after you are they not?" to this the stranger seemed to get even more nervous, "We are not with them if that is what you are wondering…" explained the Blind Bandit while agreeing Naruto said, "Yeah, that's right we aren't with those soldiers!" still a little nervous saying that last thing with emotion but not yelling it. "Okay, sorry…I hope you understand why I am so

Page 7

anxious…you can never be sure in times of war now can you?"

responded the stranger much more relaxed and no longer holding a sword to Naruto's neck he put his sword away and seemed to relax a bit more. "So, who are you?!" demanded Naruto of the stranger who had a sword to his throat in an angry tone. "Yeah, who are you exactly and why shouldn't we just hand you over to those soldiers? You aren't really the least suspicious guy around you know!" said the Blind Bandit both of them looking at the stranger with great intent, "I am known as Hank Wight, one of the knights of Loch Eve Lo…" explained Hank Wight in a low and soft tone so no eavesdroppers could hear. "Loch Eve Lo?" asked Naruto who had no clue what the stranger named Hank was talking about, "Never heard of it…" replied the Blind Bandit, it was then that it became clear to the knight named Hank that neither of them had a clue of what he was talking about or who he was for the matter, because they did not seem to be lying to him. "Well, we better get moving if we don't want to be caught by that army, because they are heading straight for us…" said the Blind Bandit, then sure enough they started to hear the earthquake like sound the army produced, get closer and closer, increasing in volume as the army grew ever closer to the three, "Then we let's go, follow me!" said Hank as he started moving in one direction by foot with the Blind Bandit following right behind him as Naruto jumped into to the trees and follow that way.

Page 8


End file.
